


Breathless and Laughing, I’m Standing Here With You

by HPbooks4life



Series: The One Where Everbody Finds Out About Rayllum [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ibis walks in, Season 3 Finale, The children have a chat, Wow is he unprepared, prepare for embarrassment my loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: Set right after Callum catches Rayla, the pair have a chat. Ibis then walks in. So. Unprepared.Totally child friendly ;)
Relationships: Callum & Ibis (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The One Where Everbody Finds Out About Rayllum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Breathless and Laughing, I’m Standing Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm creating a miniseries called The One Where Everybody Finds Out About Rayllum, and it's about - well. You get it.
> 
> This is the first installment! My other fic, Memories and Marriage, will be added as the second, only because it takes place canonically after this one, and I'm a stickler ;) There will be one more posted today, and then maybe others. I'm really not sure. For anyone who's reading A Katolian Solstice, don't worry, I'm still working on that, too! This is actually going to be canon for that fic. Most of what I write will probably be in the same universe, because once something happens in my brain, I can't make it unhappen :'D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Credit goes to Kamije_Celeek for the series title! Thx for letting me keep it ;)

The wind whistled past Rayla’s face, cold and stinging slightly. But she wasn’t falling anymore. She was pressed up against Callum, whose body was warm and solid, and they were soaring through the clouds, kissing like the end of one of the old fairy tales. It was perfect.

They landed on the top of the Storm Spire, and Callum stumbled a little. She remembered Callum had never done this before.

And with that thought, it suddenly wasn’t perfect anymore.

“You.  _ Idiot. _ ” 

The words were harsh, and angry, but there was a tinge of something else, too. A touch of terror. Only a fraction of what she felt inside.

Callum looked at her in surprise. “What?”

She pushed him away, glaring at him. “You  _ idiot. _ You could’ve been  _ killed! _ How did you know you’d survive that?”

He stared at her, mouth open, gaping. “I… I didn’t.”

“Exactly.” Rayla could feel tears pricking her eyes, and she closed them, fisting her hands. “Why would you do that? Why, why would you do something so  _ stupid… _ ”

She felt warm wings engulfing her, pulling her close. She buried her face in Callum’s neck.

“I told you, Ray. Because I love you.”

Pulling away just enough to see his face, Rayla looked him in the eyes. “Please,” she said softly, promise me you’ll never do something like that again.”

He looked at her, eyes sad. “I can’t.”

Rayla sighed, resting her forehead against his. “I know,” she mumbled.

Callum tilted his head up, and their lips met again, fitting perfectly together. Like they were made for each other. She let her hands slide up over his chest, curling one around his neck. The other stayed on his chest, right over his heart. His beating heart. She let the rhythm resound through her, reassuring. He’s here. Alive.

And so are you.

“Callum, thank goodness, I wasn’t sure…”

They burst apart, whirling to see Ibis staring at them with wide, shocked eyes.

“Uh. Hey Ibis,” Callum said, blushing profusely.

The Skywing elf said nothing, just looking between the two of them with a mixture of confusion and relief.

No one spoke for a few moments.

Then, Ibis said, “Are you two alright?”

Callum nodded. “I, uh, got the mage wings to work,” he said, flapping his wings a little.

Ibis’ eyebrows raised. He probably hadn’t noticed them in the shock of seeing the pair kiss. “Impressive.” His eyes continued to dart back and forth between them, though.

“Listen, Ibis,” Rayla said, rolling her eyes, “It’s not like you walked in on anything special. We’ve been together for, like, a week now.”

Callum turned even redder. “ _ Rayla! _ ”

“What?” she asked, “It’s true! Besides, watching you two dance around the subject was giving me a headache.”

Both the male idiots now looked as if they were going to throw themselves off the cliff to get away from this conversation.

Rayla couldn’t help herself. His face, and Ibis’, and this whole  _ situation _ was just so ridiculous. She doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach and gasping for air.

She heard Callum start to laugh beside her, breathless and a little nervous, but no less joyful. He put an arm - wing - around her, and they leaned on one another and laughed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that they were probably hysterical from their recent near-death experience, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It felt so good. Right.

She thought about their journey. The running. The fighting. The terror. The good stuff, too - the quiet nights around the campfire, telling ghost stories and sharing childhood memories. The battles they’d fought. The victories. The losses. All of the pain, and the happiness, and the sheer insanity of what she’d experienced in the past month.

And now they were standing at the top of the Storm Spire, after nearly dying, flustered and embarrassed, and  _ laughing. _

Somehow, she didn’t think this journey could’ve ended any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, feedback, and kudos are very much appreciated. Stay safe! xx


End file.
